Ce qui fait vivre, c'est l'union de nos sentiments
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: :: Recueil de drabbles :: Des petits passages de la vie qui font rêver pour certains, moins pour d'autres mais qui sont tous aussi poignants les uns que les autres. Basés sur un mot ou sur une situation. Si vous en voulez, il n'y a qu'à demander. 6ème drabble : Hiroto et Midorikawa (Thème: Gloutonnerie)
1. Echo

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
**

**Je reviens cette fois (eh oui, encore...) avec un recueil de drabbles sur Inazuma Eleven (toutes saisons confondues). Elles porteront soit sur un personnage ou bien sur un couple. Et ils seront relativement courts ! Pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration, mais pour moi un drabble reste un drabble.**

**Pour tous, je m'inspire d'un mot ou d'une situation particulière et je choisi un personnage qui, de mon point de vue, peut bien aller avec le thème. Pour ceux-là, je me relis ! J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de fautes.**

**Le premier portera sur Kyosuke Tsurugi, avec pour thème "l'écho". Je le trouve plutôt bien réussi, de ceux que j'ai écris, il est mon préféré.**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas (mais je vais y remédier très vite !)**

* * *

Il pleurait, criait, priait. Il se maudissait, se haïssait. Tout cela n'était arrivé que par sa faute. Il n'avait pas obéit et voilà où ils en étaient. Il s'en voulait. Il suppliait tous les dieux possibles. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne **voulait** pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Il appelait à l'aide, sans vraiment se rendre compte que son cri restait enfoui dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas la force de crier. Il l'implorait de se relever. Il laissait les larmes dévaler ses joues. Et quand enfin sa supplique se fit entendre, seul l'écho lui répondit.

* * *

**Oui, une centaine de mots seulement.  
**

**Si vous souhaitez un drabble aussi ou si vous avez une idée, faites le moi savoir par les reviews, qui, je le répète, sont toujours encourageantes.**

**Si vous en voulez un, dites moi le thème ou la situation et le (ou les) personnage(s)**

**Mais si je n'ai aucun avis, même un tout petit sur ce texte, je ne prendrais pas en compte la demande. Merci à tous.**


	2. Les quatre éléments

**Re-bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette introduction.  
**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous ! Et si vous vous en fichez, c'est pareil, ça changera rien, na !**

**Je ne pense pas m'attarder sur cette introduction, je n'ai rien d'important à dire je crois... donc j'en profite pour vous donner le thème (si vous n'avez pas lu le titre) et le personnage.**

**Tsunami Jyousuke (Hurley Kane pour les antis-vo, ce que je ne suis pas x3) **

**Avec pour thème : Les quatre éléments**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas... pourquoi suis-je obligée de l'avouer T_T**

* * *

Il fut né de la **terre**. Il fut élevé par les vagues ondulantes formées par **l'eau** des mers. Il fut bercé par **l'air** tandis qu'il pratiquait ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Et son cœur, brûlant d'un **feu** ardent lui avait toujours donné le courage nécessaire de se relever. Oui, il semblait être la balance du monde. Les quatre éléments vivaient, encrés en lui, d'une manière superficielle tel que lui seul pouvait s'en rendre compte. Et il en avait toujours été heureux, dès le jour où il s'en était rendu compte. Il laissait les autres profiter de sa joie de vivre et de son sourire à toute épreuve. Tsunami Jousuke apportait la bonne humeur.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous a plu autant que le premier. Et je persiste à dire que les reviews encouragent l'auteur. Merci d'ailleurs à Edweis pour avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une la dernière fois.**


	3. Étoile

**Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
**

**Ah, ce chapitre... j'avais la flemme de le poster malgré qu'il ait été écrit avant même que je publie le premier x3**

**J'en ai encore un en réserve même si je trouve qu'il fait "guimauve" et du coup, j'hésite un peu à le poster... argh ! Quel dilemme ! Donc, pour l'instant, je vous met celui-là que j'ai bien aimé écrire aussi.**

**Peut-être un peu de spoil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire de Taiyou Amemiya d'Inazuma eleven GO mais rien de grave... enfin, ne me jetez pas des pierres dessus après, je vous aurais prévenus !**

**Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes... oh, et merci à SuzuFuu d'avoir pris le temps de l'avoir lu avant sa publication !**

_**Étoile - Taiyou Amemiya**_

* * *

Le vent du soir caressa doucement le visage détendu d'un patient de l'hôpital aux cheveux orangés, appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ce garçon contempla le ciel dégagé tant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il aimait les étoiles. Il les adorait. Elles étaient libres d'aller où bon leur semblait, et ce, sans aucune contrainte. Il aurait aimé être une comète. Peut-être qu'un jour il sera comme elles. Il pourra se sentir autonome. Exercer le métier qui le berçait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ne plus avoir à retenir la force enfouie en lui, qui le faisait souffrir. Un jour, sa bonne étoile pourra le sauver, il en était persuadé et se laissait apaiser par ce doux rêve. Il attendrait.

* * *

**Oui, c'est court ! Et alors ? L'important est que vous ayez aimé, non ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me le dire, non ? Allez, je vous donne un cookie virtuel !**

**Et je suis ouverte à toutes idées de thème parce que j'en ai plusieurs en réserve mais je manque d'inspiration.**


	4. Chanson

**Bonjour (à nouveau) ou plutôt bonsoir dans ce cas...  
**

**Comme je n'ai rien de spécial à faire et que j'avais ce chapitre mon esprit m'a demandé "et pourquoi tu le publies pas hein ?" En fait, je n'en avait pas vraiment envie, vu que je n'en ai aucun autre en avance. Donc pour le prochain, il faudra attendre. Après, combien de temps, je ne sais pas...  
**

**Mis à part cette info... J'AI INAZUMA ELEVEN 3 ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir y jouer, depuis le temps que j'attends ça...**

**Sinon... bien, je vous préviens que ce drabble est un peu beaucoup à l'eau de rose... mais je le trouve pas mal. J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour le coup.**

**Il est basé sur un petit Aki x Ichinose (Silvia x Eric pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les noms japonais) sur le thème de la "chanson"**

* * *

Il gardait ses yeux fermés, attentif à la douce mélodie faisant vibrer son corps entier. Un doux sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Et quand le silence décida de reprendre possession de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il rouvrit ses paupières. Il n'attendit pas avant d'aller enlacer celle qui, en l'espace de quelques instants, l'avait transporté dans un autre monde.

« Tu chantes magnifiquement bien, Aki… lui confia t-il.

- Merci… Et toi, chanteras-tu pour moi un jour Kazuya ?

- Oui, certainement le jour où je te demanderai ta main… »

A ces mots, la brune se laissa aller dans les bras de son aimé, laissant des larmes de joie se manifester.

* * *

**Je vous avait prévenus... c'est très guimauve, mais il y a pire !**

**Sinon, je vous remercie pour les plus de 200 vues en seulement 3 drabbles mais j'hésite à continuer... comme je n'ai aucun avis, je ne peux pas savoir si ça plait ou non.**


	5. Souffrance

**Bonjour, bonjour !  
**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai été très (mais vraiment très) inspirée par deux personnages et deux thèmes réunis en un seul, le plus présent dans cet drabble. Trouverez vous le deuxième ?**

**Donc, celui-ci est plus long que les autres parce que... je n'arrivais pas à faire plus court et je l'aime bien comme il est, na !**

**Donc voici un drabble sur Fey et Saryuu sur le thème de la souffrance.**

* * *

**Réponse à la review d'Anon:** Merci pour ton encouragement, ça fait chaud au cœur, je pensais vraiment à arrêter mais bon, je sais que quelqu'un apprécie, c'est déjà ça. Pour ce qui est de l'OC, j'essaie vraiment d'en faire le moins possible, je suis heureuse de constater que ça marche apparemment ! Peu de fautes voire aucune ? C'est ce que j'espérais, je suis toute contente (si c'est possible de l'être plus qu'avant) maintenant ! Ces textes sont des drabbles donc courts, effectivement, mais celui-là est déjà plus long.

* * *

Fey réajusta son maillot, sali par la terre après son entraînement. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se poser et dormir. Arrêter de se torturer l'esprit comme il le faisait depuis le début de la journée. Plus généralement depuis que ces souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi sa conscience refusait catégoriquement qu'il rejoigne Garu. Il avait eu les réponses qu'il attendait, que demander de plus ? Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Son passé, une équipe surpuissante, Saryuu, une raison de vivre… Cette liste lui semblait cependant étrange, comme s'il y manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« C'est le fait de t'être séparé de tes amis aussi brutalement qui te plonge dans tes réflexions comme ça ? Lui demanda le capitaine derrière lui.

- Je n'en sais rien… et puis c'est du passé.

- Pas seulement eux, nous aussi sommes ton passé. Et tu as choisi de faire de l'équipe Garu ton avenir. Tu empruntes le bon chemin, Fey.

- J'aimerai bien te croire.

- C'est simple. La confiance et la souffrance sont deux sentiments opposés. Si tu n'as pas confiance, tu engendres de la souffrance, et vice-versa. Ton problème ne se résoudra pas seul.

- Et comment je peux faire ça ?

- Ne pense plus aux Raimons. Tu n'as plus besoin d'eux. Focalise-toi sur ton futur et fait en sorte de ne plus penser de manière pessimiste comme tu venais de le faire. Après ça, tout ira bien.

- Merci Saryuu… Fit Fey en sortant de la salle. »

Une fois l'attaquant parti, le second prit tout son temps pour se réjouir. Quel bon comédien il faisait…

* * *

_Je l'ai écrit en un temps record, même pas dix minutes (si si, c'est vrai !) et en plus j'en suis fière. Si elle est pas belle la vie..._


	6. Gloutonnerie

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Oui je sais, mon absence est impardonnable mais vous vous en fichez sûrement. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu que la troisième serait aussi... pas compliquée mais il faut que je m'investisse.  
**

**Donc ce chapitre a été écrit en permanence, il fallait que j'écrive sur ces deux-là !**

**Au fait je remercie tous mes... lecteurs invisibles et donc revieweurs inexistants. Le nombre de vues est en hausse chaque week-end. Je dois en être à 470 vues, dans ces eaux-là.**

**Ce chapitre sera sur Hiroto et Midorikawa (Xavier et Jordan...) sur le thème de la gloutonnerie.**

* * *

Hiroto se plia en deux sur la table, complètement hilare. Midorikawa pleurnichait tout en geignant. L'ancien capitaine de Gemini Storm venait de renverser sa part de fraisier sur son tee-shirt.

« Il n'y a rien de marrant Hiroto ! La malchance me suit depuis ce matin.

- De la malchance ? Je suppose donc que tu ne voudras pas des pancakes que j'ai cuisiné tout à l'heure, pendant que tout le monde dormait…

- … Tu sais que je t'aime ?

* * *

**Oui c'est court, mais je l'aime bien, je crois être IC, surtout pour Midorikawa en fait...**

**Review ?**


End file.
